1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to an organic light emitting diode display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode display includes two electrodes and an organic emission layer disposed therebetween and forms excitons by combining electrons injected from one electrode with holes injected from another electrode at the organic emission layer, and emits light by allowing the excitons to emit energy.
An organic light emitting diode display includes a plurality of pixels, each including an organic light emitting diode, which is a self-light emitting device, and each provided with a plurality of transistors and storage capacitors for driving the organic light emitting diode. The plurality of transistors include a switching transistor and a driving transistor.
The driving transistor controls a driving current flowing through the organic light emitting diode, stores a data voltage in the storage capacitor connected to a driving gate node of the driving transistor, and maintains the stored data voltage for 1 frame. Therefore, the driving transistor can supply a constant driving current to the organic light emitting diode for 1 frame to emit light.
However, changes in the voltage of a data line or the scan signal of a scan line can affect a voltage of a driving gate node of the driving transistor due to a parasitic capacitance formed between the driving gate node connected to a driving gate electrode of the driving transistor and the data line, or a parasitic capacitance at a portion where the driving gate node of the driving transistor overlaps the scan line. The change in voltage of the driving gate node changes a driving current flowing through the organic light emitting diode, which can cause vertical crosstalk, which can change the luminance.
To prevent this phenomenon, an interval between the data line and the driving gate node can be formed to be as far away as possible, but as resolution increases, a pixel size is reduced and a process design rule may not be continuously reducible due to facility specification limitations and photolithography process capability, so that there may be limitations in minimizing crosstalk.